Flaming Rose
by Black Spell
Summary: All I can tell you right now are the pairings seeing as I have no summary yet. Royoc, Edoc, Scaroc, Havococ, Hughesoc later on. Thanks alot!
1. Chapter 1: The Rose Alchemist

Flaming Rose

Chapter 1: The Rose Alchemist

Colonel Roy Mustang was walking down the street when he saw her. A girl with short red hair and a tattoo of vines framing her face. She seemed sad. He never noticed her tail and ears.

He continued on and pushes her out of his thoughts. Hughes had just said that he was needed immediately.

The girl looked up as he passed and then took off into the trees.

_Central_

Hughes met him at the door and handed him a folder.

"Bradly wants you to find the Rose Alchemist. The information is in there"

"Rose Alchemist?"

"He said she was one of the best"

Roy nodded and walked to his office. _She?_

_Outside_

"I'm serious Kristaku! There was a military man out here?"

"Like my husband?"

"No! A colonel!"

"What did he look like?"

"Short, messy black hiar, white glove with a transmutation circle on one. He's tall"

Kristaku sighed, "Colonel Roy Mustang"

Iia blinked. Suddenly, she squealed.

"He has a nice ass!"

Kristaku snorted and walked off, leaving a drooling Iia behind. Iia woke up out of her trance and ran to her friend.

"Kristaku! Don't leave me behind!"

Kristaku stopped and let the screaming girl catch up to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To take you to see Ed, most likely Mr. Flame-Alchemist will be there too"

Iia squealed and both took off to the Elric home.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Flame Alchemist

okay! New chapter...one review so far and on the day that I posted it...

**Responses:**

**The Stone Wolf Alchemist**: ummm, thanks. I'm currently writing up the 14th chapter...This story has gone farther then any I've ever written (Save for one that I have in 2 notebooks that's on the like 45th chapter...)

Thanks for the review and I'll try to update soon!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Flame Alchemist

They stopped. Iia blinked.

"Why are we here?"

Kristaku said nothing and led her in. Sure enough, sitting on the couch was Roy Mustang.

Iia fought hard to keep herself from jumping on him. She lost.

She soared through the air with a happy squeal and landed on top of him, sending both of them to the floor.

"Who are you?"

Iia smiled, got up, and helped him up.

"Lieutenant Iia Hawthorn, the Rose Alchemist"

He nodded, not noticing what she called herself. He was staring at her outfit. She was in a military uniform, but was wearing a mini-skirt! She also wore white gloves.

He smiled, " I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Ah, hey wait! I've seen you before!" she said, "Earlier in town!"

Ed and Al stared. Kristaku was shaking her head. Roy stared as a tail swung behind her as she sat down. He also noticed her ears.

"What are you?"

"No clue so I classify myself as human"

He raised an eyebrow. Just then, Hughes broke through the door.

"Roy!"

He noticed Iia.

"That's her! The Rose Alchemist!"

"Wha?"

He looked back at Iia who was smiling.

"That's who me is!"

Roy grabbed her arm"

"You're coming with me to central"

She struggled, "let ussss go! It burns usss! It burnsss ussss!"

They stared. Finally, she collapsed. She had fallen asleep. Roy picked her up and everyone left for central.


	3. Chapter 3:Fiery Kisses

Chapter 3: Fiery Kisses

When Iia woke up, she saw Roy hovering above her.

"Hello Sexy, " she said, smiling, "Where am I?"

"Central" he said, a blush rising to his cheeks as she sat up.

She looked down and screamed. Covering herself up quickly, she glared at him.

"Don't look at me, Kristaku did it" he said, handing her a shirt, "the other was torn up."

She put it on and made sure that Kristaku didn't steal her skirt before getting up. It was still there.

She jumped out of bed and tackled him. He blink and tried to pry her off.

"Why do you always do this?"

"You're just too sexy"

Before he could say another word, she gave him a passionate kiss and then ran out. He ran after her and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her back into the room, shut the door, and kissed her. Her eyes lit up. Unconsciously, her hands roamed over his chest. He pulled away.

She pouted, "Payback right?"

He smirked and led her out and to the Fuhrer. She stepped out and bowed to him when they arrived.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'm moving you…You will now be Colonel Mustangs' new assistant"

She squealed, "Yes sir!"

He dismissed them and she happily followed Roy.

Once in his office, he shut the door, and pulled her close.

"To tell the truth, it wasn't payback. I feel as if I've known you forever…"

"Iia feels same. Maybe Iia knew you long ago."

She noticed a picture of two kids. One boy and one girl. He noticed what she was looking at.

"The young boy is me, the girl, an old friend. Infact, you both have the same name"

Her eyes widened, "Roy, I thought it was you!"

Realization hit him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Smirking, her hand moved across his chest.

"You've been working out"

He said nothing. They stayed that way.

A few moments later, they jumped apart as the door started to open. It was Kristaku.

"How are y'all doin'?"

Iia smiled and threw her arms around Roy's waist, setting her head on his chest happily.

He smiled a bit as Kristaku left. She snuggled against him as he calmly put his arms around her.


End file.
